


Joke's On You

by aldiara



Category: The L.A. Complex
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, Gen, Implied Future Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brain tumours are totally funny. Raquel's just got to figure out how.</p><p>Written for the "Dead by Morning" prompt during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/8483.html">Drabble Day 2012</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Joke's On You

You know, I can see this as a montage. Inspirational song – something Indie, appropriately self-aware – a touch of surreal lighting, maybe a narrator, even. "This is a story about a girl who was dying playing a girl who was dying-"

Hell, I should sell this shit to Nick, he could work it into his act. "I had this friend who starred in a movie about a dying girl who-"

Never mind. Maybe not all that funny.

You know what causes false positives on pregnancy tests?

Dammit.

Have I told Connor? Of course I fucking well haven't. Talk about abandonment issues.


End file.
